1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button assembly for a television receiver control box.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist a digital satellite based broadcasting system marketed under the trademark DirecTV which provides television signals that are received by satellite dishes. The DirecTV system also provides programing schedules, option selections and other information which can be viewed and selected by the end user through a graphic user interface (GUI). The GUI is typically manipulated through a remote control device which transmits input information to a television receiver control box that is connected to both the television set and the satellite dish. The remote controller may have a plurality of multi-directional buttons which allow the end user to scroll along or across the graphic interface. The multi-directional buttons may be arranged in a clustered pattern that correspond to the direction of movement on the television screen. The remote controller may also have a "select" button which allows the end user to select an option provided by the GUI. To improve the ergonomics of the controller the select button is typically placed in the center of the multi-function buttons.
The buttons of a clustered button assembly are typically constructed from a single sheet of rubber which has a plurality of inserts embedded therein. The inserts cause the rubber to extend through openings in an outer plastic housing. The inserts are also coupled to microswitches mounted to a printed circuit board within the controller, wherein the end user can enter an input by depressing the protruding rubber and corresponding insert.
The television receiver control box may also have a companion set of select and multi-directional buttons that allow the end user to interface with the graphic interface even when the remote controller in inoperable or unavailable. The buttons are typically located on a front panel of the control box. It is desirable to place the companion buttons of the control box in the same arrangement as the buttons of the remote control. Therefore, if the remote controller has a select button in the center of a number of multi-directional buttons, it is also desirable to place a center select button on the control box.
The buttons typically cooperate with microswitches mounted to a printed circuit board. To prevent damage from static discharge it is desirable locate the circuit board a safe distance from the front panel. Unfortunately, the space between the front panel and the printed circuit board prevents the usage of a simple rubber sheet to create the multi-directional cluster and center select button arrangement typically found in a remote controller. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a button assembly for a control box that contains a cluster of outer buttons and a single center button located therein.